


一場兼職引發的風暴

by Oceanson



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanson/pseuds/Oceanson
Summary: 這是看到小智的IG模特照後冒出來的一個腦洞，若有OOC或者過分誇張的還望列位看官容諒。注意：除了情節外，其他都不是我的。
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu, 項豪廷/于希顧
Kudos: 6





	一場兼職引發的風暴

「咔嚓！咔嚓！」

銀白色的鎂光燈閃了又閃，照相機的聲音一下接一下，身邊的人交頭接耳的興奮的討論着，而她們討論的中心：于希顧，則是一臉懵逼。他真的很不明白，為何他出個門都有這麼多事發生，被模特攝影師纏着不放，若不是對方掏出自己的工作證，于希顧差點就要以為對方是騙子了。可是這則令他更加困惑，他明明不算長得帥，平日一身半新不舊的衣著毫無品味可言，為何這位自稱是受僱於Juksy街星的高級攝影師的女子——潔姐 ** **（注**** ** **1**** ** **）**** ，會用一臉發現珍寶的表情看着自己，又跟自己的同伴說今次主角非他不可。

無論如何，于希顧先是被拉到野柳，換了個髮型，輕輕打扮一下後就換裝拍攝。起初于希顧還有些拘謹，過了好幾遍後也放鬆了心情，進入了狀態。然後，他就發現這些攝影師啊、設計師啊、化妝師啊全都陷入一股狂熱當中。

服裝換了一套又一套，外景轉了一處又一處，于希顧敢肯定，他這天去過的地方比他過去十多年的還要多。除了野柳、河濱公園等外，還有更多不知名的街巷、車站、公園等。好不容易終於拍完室外部分，就輪到室內部分了。此刻，他正目瞪口呆的看着工作人員從一間間衣櫥裡拿出一件又一件的衣物交到他手上。這些衣裳光鮮艷麗，風格各異，當中不乏手工精細之作，比那些商場特賣場上的如同兩個境界。

「Dickies、Mizuno、Only NY⋯⋯」

負責服裝的翡姐 ** **（注1）**** 從衣架上拿過一套Urban Research在于希顧身上比划了幾下，臉上是止不住的喜色和狂熱。

「很好！很好！很好！非常好！Urban Research可以來多幾套，鞋子的話可以用Native shoes！這孩子真是個天生的衣架子啊！」

翡姐又把兩三套衣服塞到于希顧手中，此刻的他手裡已經抱着十幾件衣服、十多條褲子、配飾和鞋子，數量還在穩定的增加中。

「真是不得不佩服潔姐的眼光，還真讓她發掘出一塊璞玉來了。」化妝師小開 ** **（注**** ** **1**** ** **）**** 從一個圓盒裡挑出一抹髮泥於手心，輕柔的往于希顧那烏黑油亮的頭髮抓幾抓，一個全新的于希顧又出現了。

「好，現在，把10號穿上。」翡姐接過于希顧手上的衣物放到沙發上，換上該編號的衣服，推其入室。

三人一切準備就緒，都站在門邊靜候。門開之一瞬，眾人都屏聲斂息，接着，眼中皆是一亮。

「還可以嗎？」于希顧有點害羞的拉了拉最外的風衣，被翡姐上前一把拍開。

「別拽！」眾人圍着于希顧轉了轉，唸唸有詞道。

「太棒⋯⋯真的是太棒了！」只見于希顧戴着一副大型銀框平光眼鏡，原本略顯土氣的頭髮如今顯得有層有次；身穿白底黑幼框方格襯衣，外罩紅白雙色短袖綉紋黑皮衣；下著灰黑仿牛仔布長褲，配上一對Adidas黑白青三色網面波鞋，腰上繫着一塊墨色薄棉布，上繡着一頭傲坐於竹石間仰頭呼號的猛虎。

潔姐立即把于希顧引到早已立好的白色背景板前，擺弄好他四肢，又再三教導她這組圖片的要求，好讓于希顧摸索出相合的眼神和氣場。于希顧把潔姐所說的都一一記下，閉目醞釀情緒，當那一雙龍目再次睜開時，三人只覺眼前之人氣勢一變，一股冷傲不羈的氣息如那滾滾長江水般一瀉而出。潔姐心神一蕩，連忙調好光線便開始拍攝。

「這是我最得意的作品！」

拍攝完畢後，潔姐坐在電腦前笑道。小開和翡姐靠在椅子旁點頭同意。

「看那雙眼，我一個三十多的老娘也覺得要被電到了。」

「還有那氣質，他真的有走天橋的潛力，若得伯樂提攜，又是一顆超模新星呢！」

「那個⋯⋯」三人身後傳來一陣腼腆的聲音，轉頭卻見于希顧早就換回他那半新不舊的衣服，唯獨那略顯層次的髮型還在。

「我就先走了，謝謝三位的指點。」于希顧的臉有點紅，畢竟三人的話他可是一字不滴的聽進去了的。

「啊，不用謝！不用謝！」潔姐連忙站起來道。「我們才該謝謝你對我們的信任呢！這些衣服，就送給你當禮物吧。你家在哪？待會我們就派人送到你家。」

于希顧嚇了一跳，哪裡肯依，連忙揮手婉拒，奈何對方心意已決，只好作罷。把自己的住址報上後，潔姐等人又說希望如于希顧未來有機會，可以當她們的兼職模特。三人送于希顧到大門，眼看對方背影消失方回來。

* * *

話說于希顧別過三人，輕輕拍了一下微微發熱的臉龐，深吸了一口氣，抬頭發現天早就黑了，打開二手手機，只見有數十個未接來電、數十個留言，還有上百個訊息，全都是來自同一個號碼。

『你在哪？』  
『怎麼不接我電話？』  
『快回我！』  
『人呢？！』

糟了⋯⋯

于希顧連忙加快了腳步，對方卻打來了。

 ** **「你他媽的到哪兒去了？！」**** 對方劈頭就是一吼，言語間還有些許氣喘，也許是滿街滿巷跑過。

****「電話不接！訊息全都已讀不回！圖書館和豆漿店又不見蹤影！」** **

「阿豪！」于希顧趕忙說道。「我剛剛有點事沒空看電話！現在在回家的路上了！」

電話那方靜了一會，似是在處理情緒。

****「那好，我現在就在你家樓下，馬上給我回來！」** **

于希顧嘆了一口氣，連忙趕回家滅火。待他氣喘如牛的跑到他家樓下，就見一個高大的身影正在門前焦躁的徘徊着。兩人視線一對接，那身影便二話不說的衝過來，一把將于希顧瘦小的身子摟入懷中，力道之大之緊，令于希顧覺得對方想把自己揉進他身體裡。

項豪廷感受着熟悉的體溫和體香，一直懸着的心總算放下。

「你總算出現了！」

項豪廷聲音發顫的開口道。

「我快被你嚇死了！完全聯絡不上，又不知道你是否出了事。」

于希顧這時才感到，那雙緊抱着自己的手，是在抖的。

他……一定很擔心吧……

于希顧低聲道歉，又輕撫那虎背以示安慰。兩人就這樣站在門前，任由那清寒的東北風帶着片片落葉吹過。

「先回家吧。」過了一會，于希顧輕聲道。

* * *

一盞小小的桌橙在黑暗中散發着柔和的黃光，在十五月華的陪襯下，照亮着簡陋的套房，照着牆上那瑰麗動人的玫瑰星雲，也照着坐在床上對望的一對愛人。

「所以你是在告訴我……」

項豪廷緊握着于希顧瘦勁的手，一臉不可置信道。

「你今早出門，因為沒注意看路撞到個女人，結果就被她們拉去拍照？」

「唔……」于希顧有點不敢看對方的眼睛，回想起來，他也想不到自己會這麼膽大。

「操！你還真是心大！你怎麼這樣就⋯⋯就跟人家走了？！」項豪廷不好對自家愛人發火，只好狠狠的抓了抓自己的頭髮。「要是人家有了個歹心，把你騙到甚麼荒山野地之處再綁你害你怎麼辦？！」

「欸！我這不是好好的回來了嗎？我下次會小心的了。」

「還有下次？！」

「沒有了！沒有了！」于希顧連忙止住項豪廷不斷上揚的聲線。

項豪廷嘆了一口氣，兩人皆是相對無言，只有那桌上的燈光忽明忽暗的閃耀着。

「那個⋯⋯」

過了一會，于希顧開聲道。

「這麼晚，伯父伯母他們不會擔心嗎？」

「我出門前就跟爸媽說了今天去你家睡，他們也同意了。」

「那⋯⋯你快去洗澡吧，今天晚上要停電，再晚點就沒有熱水沒有電燈了。」

于希顧走到浴室，項豪廷跟在他身後。

「那你怎麼辦？」

「我沒所謂了，又不是第一次洗冷水澡，大不了我明天早上再洗也可以。」

于希顧背對着他打開電熱水爐試水溫。

「甚麼？那怎麼行？」項豪廷聽罷，立即皺起兩彎劍眉。現在已是深秋初冬之時，雖則天氣有所回暖，但黎明之前黃昏之後，卻仍有一股清寒之意，一不留神便很容易着涼。突然，項豪廷腦中靈光一閃，生出一個妙計。

「我們一起洗吧。」

「欸？！」于希顧差點把花灑摔到地上，一抹絳霞飛上他的俊臉。

「我認真的。」項豪廷倚在門邊，一臉嚴肅道，心中卻是仰天狂笑五百聲了。他項豪廷還真是個聰明的男人啊。哇哈哈！

「這⋯⋯這不好吧？」于希顧難得結巴了。

「怎麼不好？一起洗的話，既能省時，又能省水電煤氣費，多划算。」

「可是⋯⋯」

「我們還有三十分鐘。」項豪廷看了看臥室裡掛着的牆，決定不再廢話，伸手解開襯衣上的鈕扣。

于希顧僵在那裡，看着自家男友脫去件件衣裳，露出那身精練有勁的肌肉，不自覺的吞了吞口水，心跳漸漸加快，臉上霞色更濃。

項豪廷脫去最後一件衣裳，大模大樣的走進沐浴間打開水龍頭，轉頭看見自家男友害羞的模樣，忍不住笑道。

「來吧。」

于希顧說不過他，只好深吸一口氣，轉過身去解衣。

「還是一如以往的傲嬌欸。」沐浴間裡的項豪廷一邊擦肥皂，一邊欣賞着那清瘦卻不失韌勁的背影，心中不禁好笑。

好幾分鐘後，于希顧終於轉過身來，臉上桃花未退，一雙龍目低垂着。

「進來吧。」項豪廷往外邊移了移笑道。

「我⋯⋯」正想說話，空氣中一陣涼意飄過，于希顧一個哆嗦，忍不住打了個噴嚏，也抹去了項豪廷那掛在嘴角的微笑。

「快進來！快進來！再這樣站着要吹出病了。」項豪廷一把抓着那手腕就往裡拉，于希顧一下就摔進那雄偉的胸膛裡。

「你是故意的吧？！說甚麼能省水電費省煤氣省時間。」被糊了一臉肥皂泡的于希顧聽着對方把沐浴間的門鎖上，一臉氣呼呼的掙開項豪廷的懷抱質問道。

「對，我就是故意，可是你心裡其實也很想和我一起鴛鴦浴吧。」項豪廷笑着把于希顧推到花灑下，希望讓那微冷的身子可以回溫，又拿過一旁的肥皂，溫柔卻有力的為此生摯愛擦背。

于希顧哼了一聲，身子卻不由自主的放鬆下來，項豪廷則細心的繼續為其擦背，又看着涓涓清水把那白沫帶走。抬眼卻見滴滴水珠過青絲，項豪廷情不自禁伸手梳過那頭烏髮，感受着一束束柔絲從指間流過，忽然想起一件事。

「對了，你今天的髮型⋯⋯」

「唔？怎麼了？」于希顧眯起眼，靜靜的感受着從後腦勺傳來的陣陣觸感，在他的魂海中不停的迴蕩着。

「是她們幫你弄的嗎？」

「對啊，不好看嗎？」

「不是，很好看，很有風情。」項豪廷低頭沉聲道，雙手盤上對方的纖腰，又在那濕透的髮旋上吻了一下。

于希顧的耳尖有點泛紅，倚着那令他充滿安全感的胸膛，伸手回抱着那雙麒麟臂。

未幾，項豪廷把于希顧轉過身來，輕輕的用手托起他的臉，兩雙秋波相互凝視，深情的把自己的雙唇貼上去。

相連的四唇漸漸由淺入深，兩人的雙手也漸漸脫離理智的枷鎖，開始四處游走，不知是誰的皓齒劃過對方的唇肉，引來一聲輕呼，擁抱變緊，情火漸熾。突然，懸在兩人頭上的燈泡熄滅了，停電如期而至，黑暗的降臨使得項豪廷暫緩了自己的攻勢，而因視覺驟失而放大了敏感度的觸覺則告訴他于希顧的呼吸正打在自己臉上，心中如雷擊鼓。

「我們……先出去吧……」感到水溫漸低的項豪廷低啞的說道，兩人互相扶着走出沐浴間，拿過掛在一旁的毛巾擦乾身子，隨即又是陽台、巫峽之會，柔情繾綣，共遊雲夢，真是難解難分。

* * *

翌日，當于希顧終於睡醒，發現已是日上中天之時，而昨夜把自己折騰至凌晨時分的混世二哈則不見蹤影。

哼！居然敢把他折騰至大半夜，看我如何收拾他！

心中想着，只聽大門門鎖轉動，那隻他心中怨念着的二哈提着兩個袋子進來。

「醒了啊？來，我給你買了粥，趕快趁熱吃了吧。」項豪廷燦爛一笑，先把放着粥的袋子放到桌上，又把于希顧扶到床邊。男友無微不至的關懷，使于希顧心中一陣暖意拂過。

「那些是甚麼？」于希顧看着項豪廷把一堆堆瓶瓶罐罐從另一個袋子裡拿出來，好奇問道。

「哦，就是一些髮泥、髮膠、定型噴霧之類的。」項豪廷解釋道。「剛剛經過特賣場見到便順手買來送你了。」

「你好，請問于希顧先生在嗎？有你的快遞。」正吃着，又有一陣敲門聲。于希顧以為是他的那個憨憨男友又發神經要送他甚麼東西了，看向項豪廷卻見他也是一頭霧水。

「別看着我，我也不知道是怎麼回事。」項豪廷舉起雙手，于希顧心中納悶的接過一個大箱子。

「哦，我知道了。」開箱後，于希顧看着箱子裡的東西，恍然大悟。

「怎麼了？」項豪廷也探頭一窺。「衣服？鞋子？飾物？昨天那些人的？」

「不錯。她們說這些衣服送我，婉拒了好幾次也不行啊。」于希顧笑道。

「證明她們有眼光啊，這些可都是好東西。」項豪廷也笑着拿出一件普魯士藍襯衣。

「來，把它穿上，待會我們一起去放放風。」

于希顧本想推脫，卻禁不住項豪廷三番四次央求，輕嘆一聲，抱起一疊衣服便要向浴室走。

「嘿，去哪兒啊？」背後傳來項豪廷暗含笑意的聲音。「都已經是我的人了，不用那麼害羞啊。」

于希顧無法，只好別過身子把睡衣脫去，感受着那來自背後灼熱的目光，忍不住咕噥道。

「有時真搞不懂你在想甚麼？我這種瘦得快要脫相的書呆子，到底哪裡有值得被喜歡的資本⋯⋯」

一語未了，肩上忽然被一隻溫柔的大手撫上，接着傳來一下敬愛的吻。

「小顧，你的身體和靈魂，你的一切，都是你于希顧的組成，是獨一無二的存在。所以，請不要再這樣說自己了。喜歡一個人，並不需要理由。你也不必苦思是甚麼原因令我愛上你，只要我知道就可以了。」

一席話，聽得于希顧五內一時沸然炙起，一眶熱淚忍不住就流下來了；項豪廷笑着把于希顧的身子轉過來，溫柔的把淚拭去，又體貼的幫于希顧把那幾件衣服都穿上；不一會，只見于希顧已然穿上一件琉璃紺橫紋白棉衣，外罩一件藏青色襯衣，下著淺灰長褲和白色波鞋，愈顯得他肌膚如雪，清冷中帶上一點亮彩。

「走吧？」

「且慢。」項豪廷笑着把于希顧按坐在床上，又拿過一面鏡子置於桌上。「畫龍尚須點睛一筆呢。」

說罷便把那些瓶瓶罐罐挪到跟前，仔細的為自家男友弄起髮型來。于希顧於昨天也有類同的經驗，然而項豪廷的手法雖然不太純熟，力度的掌握也有待提高，但于希顧心中就是有種止不住的甜蜜之感，也許這就是有人愛的感覺吧？

「在笑甚麼啊？」正為于希顧整理頭髮的項豪廷見對方嘴角微揚，不禁笑問。

「沒甚麼……」于希顧低下頭，欲把那意馬心猿輕鎖。

「喜歡我幫你弄頭髮嗎？」項豪廷放下梳子道。

「喜歡。」

「那以後我每天為你弄，直到永遠，好嗎？」項豪廷輕柔的抓了抓于希顧的頭髮，用手用心的為于希顧梳出一個最帥的髮型。

「好。」于希顧的答案，就是項豪廷耳中最好聽的音符。

* * *

過了幾天，項豪廷和于希顧在人仁中學最美的角落：靜思閣，享用着便當，一邊愛語綿綿，項豪廷更是一臉自豪的輕撥着今早他為于希顧弄的髮型，一邊回想自家愛人一回校就因為該髮型而被眾人目光注視得滿臉通紅，最後不得不躲在自己懷中的感覺。寫意的二人世界卻被項豪廷不停震動的手機打斷，不耐煩的項豪廷打開一看，卻是一連串來自劉美芳的短訊轟炸：

『項豪廷！我們家于寶寶火了！』

『Juksy街星今天出版了最新一期的雜誌！我們家于寶寶當了封面男神呢！裡邊還有一大半是他的寫真！』

接下來的就是一大堆于希顧穿着不同衣服，表情不一，風格迴異的照片，有知性美文青風的，有斯文貴公子風的，也有鄰家男孩風的，但總括而言，就是大寫的一個字：

****帥！** **

項豪廷看得雙眼發直，情不自禁的吞了吞口水，又往下看。

『我隔壁北江高中的好姊妹倩如 ** **（注2**** ** **）**** 剛剛跟我說，她們那些女的，還有好些男的，都拜倒在我們家于寶寶的褲子下了！』

好吧，他家于寶寶的確是個寶藏男孩，會讓人喜歡是必須的，只是……為甚麼他心裡又會有一種不爽呢？項豪廷嘴角上的笑容漸漸消失。

『其他學校的，仁和啊，志弘啊，星華啊 ** **（注2**** ** **）**** ，都是這種情況，不論男生女生、國中高中，都變成鐵于粉了！我們的于寶寶後援會要橫掃整個台北了！』

項豪廷俊眉一皺，心中愈發酸澀。此時，又來了一個電話，卻是李思妤打來的。

「嘿！你們去哪了？剛才有一群花痴迷弟迷妹們拿着鮮花啊，情信啊，禮物啊，都湧到三年二班，說要送給于希顧，還有幾個一二年級的大叫着要追求他呢，現在他們都在滿學校找人呢。你啊，可要小心別讓人家拐走你的于寶寶了。」

****轟！** **

項豪廷的臉徹底黑了，很好！很好！居然敢撬他項大爺的牆角？！統統給他放學後門見！

「怎麼了？」一旁的于希顧看着自家男友萬花筒般的臉色好笑道，把空掉的便當盒塞到膠袋裡，又拿過一旁的奶茶喝了口。

項豪廷見一滴奶茶從于希顧的嘴角流下，眸色一暗，抓着對方的衣領拉向自己，把一聲驚呼徹底封存於自己的唇下。

于希顧也不知道項豪廷發甚麼神經，本來好好的突然就像隻發現獵物的老虎一樣抓住自己。他本能的掙扎，揮舞的雙手卻被那隻大手一把按着不能動。

「不⋯⋯不要在這裡⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」換氣時的于希顧想反對，剩餘的話語卻被項豪廷更猛烈的吻吞噬了。這次的吻，跟以往的相比，多了一絲狂熱，少了幾分理智。慢慢的，于希顧的理智也慢慢沉淪，任由對方在自己的口中翻攪。

感到懷中的人不再掙扎，項豪廷也開始渴求更多，臂彎一緊，他把于希顧整個人抱到自己腿上，一手緊摟着那圈纖腰，一手插進髮中，繼續攻城略池，于希顧清瘦的雙臂也慢慢攀上項豪廷寬厚的肩膀，胸前的鈕扣也被解開。

「于寶寶！」

「于寶寶！我的王子！你在哪兒啊？」

「于寶寶，別害羞啊。」

「于寶寶！我要給你生猴子！」

「于寶寶！」

「寶寶！」

「寶寶！」

正是彼此難解難分之際，一陣此起彼落的花痴叫喚聲突然從走廊的一頭傳來，嚇得于希顧連忙把人推開，臉黑的項豪廷則是先瞄了瞄傳來聲音的地方，又看了看嬌喘微微，桃紅滿面，秋波凝露的于希顧，二話不說的就把人橫抱起來，長腿一邁就往另一方奔跑而去了。

「嘿！你放我下來！你有事嗎？！」于希顧漲紅了一張臉叫道，項豪廷自是不理。于希顧又想叫，但見到項豪廷難看的臉色，也只得罷了。

「你到底怎麼了？」待項豪廷來到他們人仁風雲男子團的老據點時，于希顧才開口問道。誰知項豪廷一把將人推到牆邊，埋首於頸邊，貪婪的吸嗦着他的體香。

「你是我的⋯⋯」項豪廷咕噥道，忽然在那光滑如脂的脖子上吸了幾口。

「你是我的⋯⋯」

于希顧嘆了一口氣，輕撫上那熊腰虎背，直至項豪廷放開他。一番細問之下，于希顧才知道他前幾天無意的兼職居然掀起了這麼大的一場風暴，頓時有點哭笑不得。

「我道是有甚麼要緊大事，你也太神經質了。」于希顧偎在項豪廷懷中，看着那一張張照片中的自己，有點難為情。

「才不是！」項豪廷不滿嘟嘴道。「你根本不知道那些粉絲可以有多瘋狂！不行！今天我們請假吧！反正你學測已過，我在家裡也可以複習——」

「你有事嗎？」于希顧哭笑不得的扇了項豪廷腦袋一下。「就算我們學測都過了，上課一事也容不得我們如此兒戲。你大可放心，再不然還有夏得呢，他跟我同班，跟夏恩又學過散打，不用太擔心。」

「才不是⋯⋯」項豪廷心想。「那群粉絲要是真瘋起來，十對雙胞胎也擋不住啊。」

心中醋意未平的項泰迪又在于希顧的脖子和鎖骨上種下幾顆草莓，方把衣領整理好，一副護主心切的保鑣模樣把人送回教室。

* * *

才剛走到教室門口，于希顧和項豪廷就被眼前的景象驚呆了。只見于希顧的桌子上堆滿了五顏六色的禮物和零食；抽屜裡塞滿了信紙，有好幾封還因為塞得太滿掉到地上的另一堆信裡；他的書包裡也是信紙，還有好幾朵或紅或白或紫或藍或粉的玫瑰、鬱金香、桔梗插在其中，只是從那七零八落的模樣，還有幾枝散落在書包附近的殘花爛葉看來，想在于希顧書包裡放花的人應該相互競爭的很激烈吧。

「這……這是怎麼回事？我的外套呢？」于希顧瞪大一雙龍目，一臉不可置信的盯着自己面目全非的桌子，還有光禿禿的椅背。

「你們可回來了？！」一道極其幽怨的聲音從他們身後響起，兩人回頭卻見一人披頭散髮，衣衫不整的死抱着一件東西進來。

「夏……夏得？」項豪廷艱難的問道，誰知一反往日乖乖學生形象的夏得瞧見項豪廷身邊的于希顧，雙眼一亮，一個飛撲進于希顧懷裡，把那單薄的人兒撞得一屁股坐到椅子上，雙手一把攬住于希顧的蜂腰。

「希顧！我要安慰！我真的是太難了！」夏得哭喪着臉叫道。

「欸？欸？這到底是怎麼啦？」于希顧一頭霧水的，雙手笨拙的拍了拍夏得的背。

「你的那些鐵于粉……都瘋了！吃飯吃到一半的就突然全湧進來了，那些尖叫聲都快把我震聾了！見你不在，就逮着我問你在哪。我好不容易才告訴她們，她們便爭先恐後的把手中的禮物和信塞到你位子上，有幾個拿着花的更差點打了起來！還有幾個拿了你的外套使勁地吸，然後一臉陶醉的喃喃自語。我看不下去，就把外套拿走了，結果她們幾乎要撕了我，真的恐怖死了！」

夏得又把懷中之物遞過去，原來是于希顧的那件外套，于希顧看着皺得不成樣子還濕了一片的外套，震驚得無話可說。而埋首於他身上的夏得則開始蹭那個軟軟的肚子，又大口大口地吸索于希顧身上的淡淡冷香，以為對方被嚇得不要不要的于希顧也放軟聲線安慰他，完全把站在一旁的項豪廷忘記了。不用猜也可以想到這條二哈的臉色已經是不能用難看來形容，他猙獰着一張俊臉，看着眼前兩人的互動，深深的體會到陰溝裡翻船，家賊難防的真諦。

「給我放！開！他！」項豪廷咬牙切齒的走上前，抓着夏得的領子把人拽回來。

「把你哥、高群、小英和孫博都給我叫來！」

「呵，連請字也不說了嗎？」夏得臉一抹，表情立馬換了，一副欠揍的模樣讓項豪廷差點忍不住揮拳相向。「所謂禮下於人，必有所求。我本來還想去幫幫你的，我看還是免了吧。」

「你！」

「阿豪。」于希顧皺眉道，夏得這才發現于希顧的脖子上有幾個明顯的紅印，心中頓時氣不打一處來，心想這株上好白菜還是被一口憨憨的豬拱了。

「哼！」只見項豪廷和夏得兩人傲嬌的別過頭，于希顧又哄了一會，兩人方散了。

「你看！你看！早告訴你夏得不可靠了！」項豪廷黑着一張臉，秋風掃落葉般把于希顧桌上的禮物和零食，還有書包裡的花朵統統扔進垃圾桶。

「你想吃的話我可以買！」項豪廷見于希顧一臉惋惜，氣呼呼的啐道，又簡單粗暴的把抽屜裡和地上的信都扔掉。

「又辣手摧花，又浪費食物，會下地獄的哦。」于希顧忍不住打趣。

「好！」項豪廷被氣笑了。「既然都是要下地獄，那你就先圓我一個夢，讓我做隻牡丹花下死的風流鬼！」

說罷便兩手抓着于希顧的肩膀，把人推倒在桌上按住，也不管對方的驚呼就吻了上去，更不理教室門口早已聚集了一批鐵于粉正目瞪口呆的看住這一切，也許這就是項豪廷想要的：  
****

****我要全世界都知道，你于希顧是我項豪廷的人。** **

而在一堆石像後的夏恩、夏得、孫博翔、高群和孫英豪看着愈發激烈纏綿的兩人，嘴角都要抽搐得上天了。

「所以你們倆把我支開就是讓你們在教室裡白日午嬉？」夏得渾身散着冷氣，眼中有火。

「唔……狗糧吃得好撐！」天生不怕寒冷的夏恩倚在弟弟身旁，揉了揉自己的六塊腹肌，打了一口嗝。

「也許我們該拿個掃帚過來，玻璃心碎了滿滿一地啊。」孫英豪看着他們跟前的一堆石化掉的少年少女們，默默的載上了特製的鈦合金墨鏡。

「天啊！那幾個女生的笑容好恐怖啊，跟當晚我去借排球腐愛漫和明星小說時遇上的兩個女生的笑容一模一樣啊！阿恩！阿得！小英！我好害怕啊！」高群瞄到邊上的幾個女生露出一副似曾相識的笑容，嚇得寒毛都豎起來了，連忙躲到夏恩夏得身後，還緊抓着對方的麒麟臂，像隻小奶貓一樣瑟瑟發抖。

「果真是個禽獸耶，待會于希顧知道他們倆被圍觀後又要發飆了。」孫博翔暗道，完全忘記了自己早就把于希顧的上司給吃乾抹淨了，還是在健身房的浴室裡，鏡子前。

當晚，台北市各地的緊急救援電話響了一夜，醫院的救護車跑個不停，送完一個又一個，而據當值的醫護人員說，急需搶救的都是十來歲的少女少男們，原因無非是貧血啊，情緒激動以至於哭暈在廁所啊等等等等，至於始作俑者項豪廷又是如何先被炸毛的于希顧狠狠的修理了一頓，後被父母和妹妹罵禽獸加野獸，則不在話下。

* * *

****來！重要的事情要說三遍！大家跟我一起說：于寶寶！你最帥了！于寶寶！你最帥了！于寶寶！你最帥了！** **

****注：** **  
****1\. 這三人由宓導、監製張庭翡和製作人小開哥友情客串。XD** **  
****2\. HIStory宇宙萬歲！還有個《東北插班生》來打醬油。** **


End file.
